Electrographic printers and copiers utilizing developer comprising toner, carrier, and other components use a developer mixing apparatus and related processes for mixing the developer and toner used during the printing process. The term “electrographic printer,” is intended to encompass electrophotographic printers and copiers that employ dry toner developed on an electrophotographic receiver element, as well as ionographic printers and copiers that do not rely upon an electrophotographic receiver. The electrographic apparatus often incorporates an electromagnetic brush station or similar development station, to develop the toner to a substrate (an imaging/photoconductive member bearing a latent image), after which the applied toner is transferred onto a sheet and fused thereon.
As is well known, a toner image may be formed on a photoconductor by the sequential steps of uniformly charging the photoconductor surface in a charging station using a corona charger, exposing the charged photoconductor to a pattern of light in an exposure station to form a latent electrostatic image, and toning the latent electrostatic image in a developer station to form a toner image on the photoconductor surface. The toner image may then be transferred in a transfer station directly to a receiver, e.g., a paper sheet, or it may first be transferred to an intermediate transfer member or ITM and subsequently transferred to the receiver. The toned receiver is then moved to a fusing station where the toner image is fused to the receiver by heat and/or pressure.
In electrostatographic copiers and printers, pigmented thermoplastic particles, commonly known as “toner,” are applied to latent electrostatic images to render such images visible. Often, the toner particles are mixed with and carried by somewhat larger particles of magnetic material. During the mixing process, the magnetic carrier particles serve to triboelectrically charge the toner particles to a polarity opposite that of the latent charge image. In use, the development mix is advanced, typically by magnetic forces, from a sump to a position in which it contacts the latent charge image. The relatively strong electrostatic forces associated with the charge image operate to strip the toner from the carrier, causing the toner to remain with the charge image. Thus, it will be appreciated that, as multiple charge images are developed in this manner, toner particles are continuously depleted from the mix and a fresh supply of toner must be dispensed from time-to-time in order to maintain a desired image density. Usually, the fresh toner is supplied from a toner supply bottle mounted upside-down, i.e., with its mouth facing downward, at one end of the image-development apparatus. Under the force of gravity, toner accumulates at the bottle mouth, and a metering device, positioned adjacent the bottle mouth, operates to meter sufficient toner to the developer mix to compensate for the toner lost as a result of image development. Usually, the toner-metering device operates under the control of a toner concentration monitor that continuously senses the ratio of toner to carrier particles in the development mix.
It is well known that toner is a powdery substance that exhibits a considerable degree of cohesiveness and, hence, relatively poor flowability. Since the force of gravity alone does not usually suffice in causing toner to flow smoothly from the mouth of an inverted toner bottle, other supplemental techniques have been used to “coax” the toner from the bottle. For example, flow additives, such as silica and the like, have been added to the mix to reduce the troublesome cohesive forces between toner particles. See, e.g., the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,159 in which a “fluidization” agent is added to a developer mix in a development sump to assist the movement of developer therein. While beneficial to a more consistent flow of developer, such substances influence other performance attributes of the development process and their effectiveness is therefore constrained. Automatically operated stirring devices or augers mounted within a horizontally oriented toner container, and thumping or vibrating devices connected to such containers have also been used to urge toner from its rest position towards an outlet or exit port. Such mechanical techniques work well when the toner container is relatively small (e.g., 2 to 5 liters) and the height of the toner column above the exit port is relatively low (e.g., lower than about 15 cm.) so as to avoid gravity-assisted compaction of the toner which further compromises flowability. But, as the size of the toner bottle or container increases, e.g., to accommodate high speed and wide format printing in which toner is consumed at extraordinarily fast rates, the above-noted flow-enhancing techniques have been found to be inadequate. In such high toner-consumption situations, toner sumps of the order of tens of liters are desirable in order to eliminate the need for frequent toner bottle replacements. The weight of the toner in these large volume containers is too great for conventional rappers and vibrators to keep the toner flowing through the outlet, and most of these devices only exacerbate the toner-packing problem.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,170, there is disclosed an apparatus for dispensing single-component, electrically conductive magnetic toner particles from a pair of inverted toner bottles mounted above a conventional development station in an electrostatic printing apparatus. A screen positioned at the mouth of each bottle serves to prevent toner flow from the bottle whenever the toner is piled up atop the screen. The toner-dispensing apparatus includes a pair of gas-permeable, but toner-impermeable, tubes that extend upwardly, into each bottle, a distance of about 30-60% of the height of the bottles. On command, pressurized gas is introduced into the tubes. As the gas passes through the tubes and into the toner bottles, it acts to fluidize the toner in the bottle in the vicinity of the bottle's outlet, thereby enabling the toner to flow smoothly through the screen mesh and into the development station of the printer, as needed. In effect, the screen acts as a gate to prevent toner flow into the development station until the toner above the screen is fluidized. A microprocessor controls the application of pressurized gas to each of the bottles, switching from one bottle to the other as one-bottle empties. By using two bottles, the machine operator can replace an empty bottle without shutting down the machine.
Development stations require replenishment of toner into the developer sump to replace toner that is deposited on the photoconductor or receiver. In development stations utilizing carrier, this toner must be mixed uniformly with the carrier. Replenishment has been done at a single location in the developer sump but this has lead to high concentrations of low-charge toner in one area of the sump, which tends to produce a dark streak on the image or receiver, or produces non-uniform areas in an image.
The present invention corrects the problem of non-uniform mixing. The apparatus and related methods transport and mix the toner efficiently when needed, maintaining the correct proportions necessary to produce the high quality prints or powder coatings required by consumer demand. The following invention solves the current problems with developer mixing so that the mixer will work in a wide variety of situations and with different types of toners, powders, or particles.